Chapter 2
|romaji=Otaku Hōmon |cover=Nakano Quintuplets |volume=1 |pages=42 |date_released=August 23, 2017 |story_arc= |anime_episode=Episode 1 |new_character=Papa Nakano (voice) Isanari Uesugi |previous=Chapter 1 |next=Chapter 3 |arc = Nakano Quintuplets Arc}} |Otaku Hōmon}} is the second chapter of 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: An image comprised of the partial shots from each quintuplets' facial features. Summary Fuutarou tries to find out about the siblings' character and academic ability. Despite his effort, he gets tricked by one of the sisters and wakes up in front of his house. The sisters insist that they don't need a tutor, but after he tests them, he knows that their scores are bad and all of them are potential flunkers. Story Impact * Nakano Quintuplets' character traits and academic abilities are shown. * Only Yotsuba willingly joins Fuutarou's tutoring. Chapter Notes * Raiha is the one who cooks in the Uesugi family. * Papa Nakano confirms that the Nakano Quintuplets are "identical quintuplets." * Papa Nakano's task to Fuutarou is to guide the sisters through to graduation. * Fuutarou's goal is to make the sisters graduate without problems. * Fuutarou is using the apartment's phone to contact Papa Nakano. * Yotsuba is eager to be taught, and happy because the tutor is someone in the same grade. * Their apartment has a second floor, and the sisters' rooms are adjacent to each other. * Yotsuba notes that Itsuki is someone "diligent." * Itsuki rejects Fuutarou because she thinks he's not decent enough. * According to Yotsuba, Miku is the smartest among the sisters. * Miku has a Japanese-themed room. * Miku rejects Fuutarou for the same reason as Itsuki, she thinks he's not decent enough. This is a hint that the sisters have similar train of thought. * Yotsuba calls Nino as a "social butterfly" and has a lot of friends. * Nino has a cute & girly room. * Ichika's room is very messy & unorganized. * Ichika's sleeping/napping habit is first shown. * Ichika calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou-kun." * Yotsuba often cleans Ichika's room. * Ichika usually sleeps naked. * Ichika owns sexy undergarments. * Ichika remarks that she and Yotsuba have the same figure. * According to Ichika, Yotsuba still uses childish panties. * Miku calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou." * Miku threw away her previous school's PE uniform. * Nino is shown to be able to cook, she made cookies with cute designs. She also has cute kitchen gloves. *Yotsuba's excellent eyesight is shown again, she is able to recognize the nametag on Nino's uniform from the second floor. * Nino has a rabbit-themed phone cover. * Ichika praises Nino's cooking. * Nino-Miku quarrel is first shown. * Miku's low sense of modesty is first shown. She tries to undress Nino even with Fuutarou still around. * Nino suspects that Fuutarou and her father have some kind of arrangement. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Raiha Uesugi * Fuutarou Uesugi * Papa Nakano (voice only) * Yotsuba Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Miku Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Isanari Uesugi (first appearance) Quote * "I shall help all of your daughters successfully graduate!" - Fuutarou Uesugi * "My brother is trash.. and egoistical.. and like the worst guy ever.. but he has a lot of good qualities too!" - Raiha Uesugi Trivia * The Doll, or Nino's Doll, is first shown in Nino's room. This doll appears several times throughout the story in various places. The doll is also shown in the last part of the anime opening song. * Negi's Shoe Panel : ** page 9 : walking together ** page 43 : running together * Nakano Quintuplets Formation : ** page 42 : Itsuki, Nino, Miku, Ichika, Yotsuba References |height=200px }} es:Capítulo 2